The present invention relates to a submunition unit for a spin stabilized carrier projectile. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved submunition unit for a spin stabilized carrier projectile, wherein the submunition unit is of the type having an antenna at the nose of its casing, with the antenna being protected by a protective cover that is in engagement with the casing via axially overlapping collars that are supported against one another via radial end surfaces; and wherein the protective cover is secured to the casing by a locking element which, under the influence of an appropriate centrifugal force, is movable in the direction toward the casing circumference to form a form-locking connection between the casing and the protective cover, with the locking element releasing the protective cover from the casing when the number of revolutions, and thus the centrifugal force, drops below a certain value.
A submunition unit of the above type is disclosed in German Utility Model Patent 87/11,921 in which the casing of the submunition unit is provided with a plurality of axial holding pins which, outside of the casing, are provided with a circumferential groove. The protective cover is provided with blind bores arranged to correspond to the holding pins and each associated with a respective plunger resiliently supported in a respective sleeve or bushing, so that under the appropriate centrifugal force, the radially outwardly oriented ends of the plungers engage in the adjacent groove of a holding pin so as to secure the protective cover to the casing. The protective cover, which protects the antenna of the submunition unit against the parachute of a submunition unit adjacent to it within the same carrier projectile, is released only if, after release of the submunition unit from the carrier projectile, the number of revolutions of the submunition unit has dropped below a certain value under the influence of a deceleration parachute and can thus be separated from the descending submunition unit by opening of its main parachute. Such a structure requires many individual parts having very high tolerance requirements during manufacture and working, and is therefore expensive. Moreover, mechanical overloads during the ejection and separating phase as well as a reliable seal of the protective cover during the firing phase may pose problems.